My Cherry Blossom
by G-ChanSanKun
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sakura comes face to face with an enemy she didn't expect to ever see again. What happens when things don't turn out as she originally expected? And just how far will she go for him? R&R plz. DeiSaku.


**A/N: Hey! I decided I'd stop torturing you by using my OC, so I put this up. I wrote this a while back, and I came across it, and I thought "Maybe I should put this up on FF and see what people think?" This is one of my darker love stories. Well, I hope you enjoy it. R&R plz!**

* * *

**My Cherry Blossom**

I stared down at my friend indifferently. Her blue eyes, wide in disbelief, had a pleading horror in them. Tears leaked down her face as I raised the katana above my shoulder and slashed her throat. She gagged, blood gushing out of her newly opened wound, and fell to the ground, eyes still wide but now lifeless. I watched as her body twitched for a few seconds before becoming still. I briefly wondered if anyone else would step in my way as I left Konoha, and end up with the same fate as my now late friend. Ino had tried to stop me, desperate to prevent me from leaving, much like I did when Sasuke had defected. But I had no reason to come back to this place: my family was now lying in a bloody pool on the floor of my house, dead because I slaughtered them. My best friend was now murdered, by my hands. If I were to stay here, I would only lead a miserable life in prison. There is nothing for me here.

And besides, He was waiting for me to go to him...

_I knew eventually he would find me, but I didn't know when. He came across me in a field just outside of the village._

_"So," he growling, smirking, "You're the bitch who kill my partner."_

_I continued to stare at him in shock, wondering what I was supposed to do since I was alone with an S-rank criminal from Akatsuki._

_"You're... partner?" I asked uncertainly._

_"Don't play dumb with me, hm," he retorted, "You killed Sasori-danna."_

_It was then I realized that the man was talking about the puppet-boy that I had fought when on the rescue mission. I figured that he must be here for revenge, but I was too scared to move. He slowly walked up to me. We both stood there, less that a foot apart from each other, staring intently at the other, waiting for the other to make a move._

_"You know," he said, while bringing up a hand to cup my cheek, "I should kill you for killing Sasori-danna, hm. But there's something about you, besides that you actually managed to kill him, that intrigues me. How did you manage to kill him? With a secret jutsu?"_

_I shook my head. "I don't have any fighting jutsus," I replied as calmly as I could although my knees were trembling, "I'm a medic-nin. I only have a greater then average physical strength I developed while training under my sensei."_

_The stranger's eyes widened a small fraction before he grinned._

_"You are an interesting character, hm," he continued, moving closer to me, "I think I like you."_

_Before I could even think about what he said, his hand pulled my face closer, and he pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. My heart fluttered: Never before had I been kissed in my life. His soft lips continued to press against mine before he leaned back, a gentle grin on his face. My mind was racing in a million directions and I couldn't think straight. This man... this stranger, even though I killed his partner, his friend, he kissed me. He __**liked**__ me. I continued to stare at him in surprise, and his grin widened a bit before he leaned back in, this time meshing his lips with mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I thought it was wrong, in my head I was trying to figure out a way to push him away. But then it felt so __**right**__. It was right, more right than my feelings about Sasuke. I had thought that the Uchiha boy was the only one for me before he left, and now this man was holding me and I couldn't pull away, I had to have __**more**_

_I felt something hot run along my lips, so I opened my mouth, inviting said tongue to explore my insides, letting it dance with my own tongue. A heat was growing inside my stomach and I moaned into the kiss, pushing back up against him, feeing an increasing bulge in his pants, and, knowing his full intentions, let him gently lay me down on the ground, him following suit quickly, shedding his cloak quickly and going to work undoing my shirt..._

_He took my virginity that day. After he had left I was sure I'd never see him again. But I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anybody, even Sasuke. He made me feel sensations that I never felt before that felt like white lightning coursing through my body, a red-hot fire dancing up and down my limbs. To my surprise, he came back a few days later._

_We spent as much time as we could together without getting caught. It was such a thrill, knowing what the consequences were should someone come across the two of us. The relationship I had ended up in with him was exciting and I could never get enough. Eventually, because of this, my original lust and desire changed to love._

_It had been almost six months since we had gotten together, when he came to me._

_"I wish I could see you more," I said as I rested my head in his lap, almost purring as he gently ran his fingers through my hair._

_"There is a way," he answered quietly. I looked up at him, and he looked a little nervous._

_"What is it?"_

_He looked at me intensely before saying, "You could run away with me, and join Akatsuki, hm."_

_I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him, "Could I really join Akatsuki?"_

_He nodded. "But you need to perform at least one task that will make you a criminal, hm."_

_"What did you do?" I asked. He looked at me before looking to his side nervously._

_"I... killed my mother... and then some other people in my village before I was exiled."_

_I fell deep into thought. Here I was presented a choice: I loved this man dearly, but I couldn't see him often. I wanted to always be by his side. On the other hand, in order for me to do that, I had to become an S-rank criminal, and defect from Konoha, my home._

_"You... don't have to," his voice interrupted my thoughts; "This is your choice, hm." I nodded._

_"If you need time to think, then I will allow you to do that," he continued, standing up and stretching briefly before grinning down at me. I looked at him._

_"Where are you going?" I asked him worriedly._

_"I'm going to head back. But I won't come back to you. If you, when you make your decision, decide to leave, then come to me. You know where you'll be able to find me."_

_Would I? I knew he wouldn't come back to this area. I looked at the ground at his feet._

_"I understand," I said softly, "I'll think about this, and you'll know what decision I've made when I make up my mind."_

_He nodded, smiling softly, and kissed me once more before turning away and walking towards the border of Fire Country._

That was almost a week ago.

As I rounded the final bend in the road that led me to the gate of the Village, I heard a voice call my name; I turned around and saw Naruto sprinting towards me.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay: I thought you had been killed too!"

I merely stared at him.

"What happened? I went to your house to drop off something from Tsunade and then I found your family dead. And... Wait, where are you going? You need to report the murder to Tsunade!"

"There's nothing for me here," I replied simply. He finally noticed my bloodstained hands, his eyes widening in horror and disbelief.

"Sakura," he said softly, "You didn't..."

"I had no more need for them," I replied, "I have someone to go to."

"Why? Why did you do that?!" he exploded.

"Because they were in my way too. Just like Ino was. Just like you are." Naruto's eyes were even wider. "Would you like me to kill you too?"

He took a step back before holding his ground, although now a miserable look was plastered on his face.

"Why you too?" he managed to choke out, tears forming in his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"I must go to him."

"To him? To Sasuke?!"

I laughed. "To Sasuke? I know now that I'll never have a chance with him; his feelings for me are no greater than that as an enemy. That idiot has missed his opportunity to have me. He's too wrapped up in self pity, that heartless jerk. No, this person I'm going to is much better than Sasuke ever will be. Because this person... he loves me back."

Naruto was stunned. He couldn't argue about that. I watched him, noticing his inner self-struggle. He looked at the ground. I walked back over to him, hooking my finger under his chin and lifting his face up. I kissed him, his eyes widening in shock.

"This is goodbye," I said, "I'm not coming back. And don't come after me either, because I won't be so nice if you, or if anyone else, does."

I turned from him and walked away from him, leaving the Village and becoming a missing-nin. I never looked back.

I found him standing at the eastern border of Fire Country, facing towards Water County. He turned, noticing me, and smiled.

"I was staring to worry," he said, wrapping me in his arms, "That you wouldn't come, hm."

"Silly," I teased tenderly embracing him back and enjoying his body heat around me, "Why wouldn't I come back to you, the man I love?"

His blue eye, the one that wasn't covered by his blonde bangs, widened in surprise, which then softened to a look I rarely saw on him. He kissed me tenderly, and held my hand, pointed out to the countryside before us.

"This is all ours," he said, looking out at it, "We'll go together, hm."

"As long as I'm by your side," I replied, "I'll be happy."

He smiled.

"I'll never leave you again, my little cherry blossom."

Deidara squeezed my hand gently, and led me away on adventures I knew would last a lifetime.


End file.
